The World Of Romeo & Juliet
by x3xWeskerFanx3x
Summary: Stupid Romeo comes up with a new invention crack-fic
1. Chapter 1

**How the word porn was invented**

Juliet was sitting by the window sill thinking of her lover Romeo or as people called him lord of the dumb dumb's. Romeo wasn't a very bright king or smart he was known to be very stupid and Juliet the one constantly saving his ass. They have a weird relationship Romeo wants to have sex with Juliet but she wants to wait till shes married.)(After Romeo and Juliet faked their deaths their parents realized that they could accept their childrens choice than thats when Romeo & Juliet told their parents about the truth. They were soon to be wed and Romeo has been getting constant boners just from thinking of taking away Juliets **virginity.**

"Juliet dear what are you doing by the window?" said Lady Capulet

"Huh! Oh nothing just gazing at the stars." said Juliet almost dazed

"What stars? Its the afternoon." Said Lady Capulet confused

"I knew that I was just testing you to see if you were paying attention." Juliet said

"Sure you were dear but hurry up Sir Romeo is on his way......I just hope lancealot is driving the carriage and not Romeo." worried Lady Capulet

"Why do you say that mother?" Juliet said curiously

"Well lets just say Romeo is attracted to accidents or accidents are attracted to him doesnt matter he crashed into a parked carriage....it wasnt even moving like seriously that boy needs to pay attention." Lady Capulet said reminding her daughter

"Well hes learning slowly like a little puppy.......a stinking cute puppy like i just get lost in his eyes." Juliet said cutely

Juliet leans farther over the railing

"If you lean any farther my dear there wont be a lost puppy for you to get lost into." Lady Capulet warned

"Huh?" she said confused

Romeo Enters the room

"The handsome devil is hear, Worship my beauty." Claimed Romeo

"ROMEO your here"shrieked Juliet

"Am I here or am I a figure of your imagination" Romeo said trying to sound smart

"Oh! Knock it off princess." Juliet said annoyed

"I'll say no more after this......ok after this......after this...." Romeo said being funny

"Shut the fuck up princess" Juliet said interupting Romeo

"JULIET!!!!!!" Lady capulet said with shock

"What?" Juliet said innocently

"He's not a princess more of a dramatic drag queen." Lady Capulet said proud of herself

Juliet burst out laughing tears forming in her eyes, and Romeo with a blank look on his face

".........I don't get it." Romeo said very confused

"Good." Lady Capulet said laughing

Romeo and Juliet go outside and head towards what is known as the enchanted forest where magical things happen

"Oh! Romeo im so scared." Juliet said holding on to Romeo's arm

"Don't worry Juliet ive got yo-" Romeo says just as he falls into a pond swaying his arms up in the air struggling for air

"Juliet save me........Save me........Juliet saaaaave meeee" Romeo said sounding scared and out of breath

Romeo starts to cry, Juliet staring at him like he's an idiot

"Just stand up you moron." said Juliet

Romeo stands up and wipes his hands on his pants and shirt

"Oh well......lets go than before anyone notices." Romeo Said calmly

"Its ok the whole town knows your an idiot anyway they wouldnt be surprised." Juliet said mockingly

"Oh really." romeo says sounding a bit sly

Romeo jumps out of the water and chases Juliet and tackles her to the ground and flips her on her back and kisses her lips softly

"Take me now." Juliet says trying to catch her breath

"With pleasure." Romeo says with a big smile

_"how did i end up with a guy like this im fucking retarded oh well i love him and i herd he's good at sex." juliet though_

Romeo kisses her neck and her collarbone he starts to undo their clothes, they are fully naked and Romeo cant take his eyes off Juliet's breasts

"You want to lick them" said Juliet

"Hell yes!!!!" Romeo said happily

Romeo grabs one of her boobs and puts it in his mouth and sucks on it tenderly than sucks harder he moves his fingers to her pussy and slides two fingers in Juliet moans softly Romeo moving his fingers slowly in and out over and over making Juliet wet Juliet slowly becomes impatient

"**JUST FUCK ME ALREADY**." said Juliet very impatient

"ok" Romeo said staring into juliets eyes

Romeo takes his dick in his hand and rams it into Juliets tight pussy he fucks her slowly Juliet moaning into his ear Romeo shivers to the feel of her breath against his ear and neck he starts to fuck harder and harder Juliet's moans get louder and louder almost making her scream Romeo gets more excited and fucks her so fucking hard Juliet feels like shes going to rip into two, Romeo & Juliet both cum at the same time both in pure ecstacy Romeo lays down beside her out of breath and kisses her arm

"I Love You Juliet" Romeo said in a very romantic way

"As I you my dear" Juliet said with a grin

they both sit there smilling at eachother

"Where did you learn to do that" Juliet said curiously

"Well you were my first time but i use to go to the Whorehouse with my dad alot and watch how the men would fuck the whores." Romeo said calmly

"Oh!" Juliet said felling a bit upset

"Yeah its ok but I love sex better than watching it....now what im going to call it porn." Romeo said proud of himself

"Porn?" Juliet said now for once being the confused one

"Yeah watching someone masterbate or someone having sex with another person im gonna call it porn." Romeo said explaining it to juliet

"Ok." Juliet said no longer confused


	2. Chapter 2

**The messed up world of Romeo and Juliet**

Romeo was sitting in his room staring out the window daydreaming of his sweet, sweet....

"Pumpkin pie" Romeo said sweetly

Montague and Lady Montague enter the room. Montague walks up to Romeo and smacks him in the back of the head

"Get your head out of the clouds boy don't you know daydreaming is for the poor."said Montague

"I think it's a lovely thing to daydream." Lady Montague said dreamingly

Lady Montague starts to daydream

"HEY! What happened to daydreaming is only for the poor? Huh! Because I would really like to know what happened to that rule." Romeo said a bit upset

"She's a Lady I can't hit her and besides she'll kick my ass." Montague said quietly to his son

"What are you young men talking about?" Lady Montague said coming out of the daydream

"Oh Lady Montague you don't have to flatter me with calling me young." said Montague with a big smile on his face

"I wasn't talking to you i was talking about them servants back there." Lady Montague Said pointing at the two young men

"Oh.......well......I see...Well I'm still pretty young." said Montague trying to redeem himself

"I don't think 60 is young." Romeo said jokingly

Romeo runs off

"That boy deserves a good slap I tell ya." Montague said upset

"He's already had enough of that my dear." Lady Montague said kissing his neck

Romeo is riding his horse through the forest his hair flowing into the wind, girl's hearts melt when they see him......until a branch knocks him off his horse

"How in the hell did that branch get there?" said Romeo while looking for his horse

"ROMEO your here.....Why are you on the ground?" asked Juliet

Juliet walks up to him and Romeo does his SEXY POSE

"What I wasn't on the ground your going crazy my dear." Romeo said awkwardly laughing

"You know you don't need to impress me it's not going to work, we're already married so no impressing needs to be done." said Juliet

"I know but its not for you my princess its for the people of the kingdom because I am going to be a great ruler and people need to see that I'll be here to keep them safe." Romeo said sounding brave

"Oh god we're going to die if anything bad happens." Juliet said concerned

"Juliet I just told you I'm going to keep the town safe why do you have to be like that." Romeo said sounding like a whiney toddler

"If we have children promise me you'll be grown up by than" said Juliet in a serious tone

"What?!" Romeo said confused

Prince Escalus walks up to Romeo and Juliet

"Well if it isn't beauty and the dummy." said Prince Escalus

"The movie is actually called Beauty and the Beast." said Juliet sounding smart

"What?!"Prince Escalus said confused

"You guys are fucking morons you know that right" said Juliet

"Juliet whoever this beast is I'll protect you from him." said Romeo once again trying to sound brave but its not working

"No I will I loved her first." Prince Escalus said in a rude tone

"Yes but I'm her husband so take that BITCH!" said Romeo

Juliet slowly walks away from the two "boys" who are arguing over Juliet. Juliet sometimes wished that Romeo isn't so over protective

***************

"I just wish Romeo wasn't so over protective." Juliet said a bit angry

"He's the village idiot of course he's going to obsess over a beauty like you." Lady Capulet said trying to cheer her daughter up

"Mom you're not helping." Said Juliet a bit harsh

"Apparently I'm no help these days I'm getting old." Lady Capulet said and she starts to cry

"Mom your tons of help and you're not getting old you're still young and gorgeous and beautiful."Juliet said trying to cheer her mother up

"I just wished your father felt the same way my dear." Lady Capulet said still a bit sad whipping her tears away with a napkin

Lady Capulet Kissed Juliet on the forehead than she kissed Juliet on the cheek slowly moving down to her neck. Juliet's surprised and doesn't know what to do, she just sits there and lets her mom kiss and suck her pale skin.

"Mom what are you doing?" said Juliet a bit shocked

"I haven't been satisfied in so long i need this Juliet just relax.....for me." pleaded Lady Capulet

"But isn't this wrong."said Juliet

"Please Juliet let me enjoy this." pleaded Lady Capulet again

Juliet moved her head to the side so Lady Capulet could get a better look at her neck.

"Good Girl." Lady capulet said impressed with her daughter

Lady Capulet continues to suck and kiss Juliet's neck. Juliet grabs Lady Capulet's hand and puts it on her boob. Lady Capulet is surprised that her daughter is letting her do this; Lady Capulet plays and squeezes her daughter's chest making Juliet moan softly. They start to undress, both fully nude now. They both play with each other Juliet kisses her mom.

"I should go Romeo will be looking for me." Juliet said happily

"But Juliet I'm not satisfied yet" said Lady Capulet a bit upset

Juliet gets dressed and leaves the room. Lady Capulet starts to cry.

"seems like no one wants me these days." Lady Capulet sobs


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the awkward part people kept telling me about**

"Mother wake up please, please wake up" Juliet said sounding worried

Lady Capulet slowly opens her eyes as the bright light hits her eyes

"Do you mind closing the fucking blinds please" said Lady Capulet in a harsh tone

"Ok but you don't need to be rude about it Miss Grumpy Pants" Juliet said sternly

Lady Capulet glared at Juliet; Juliet stared into her mothers eyes and has never seen so much hate in them before

"Mother are you alright why do you look so mad especially at me what did I do to you" Juliet said almost ready to cry

" You know what you did you spoiled brat its always about what you want well for once I wish you would just think of my needs" yelled Lady Capulet

"What are you talking about?" said Juliet totally confused

"Remember last night I told you I needed to be satisfied and we started you know doing stuff to each other..... BUT YOU RAN AWAY AFTER" Lady Capulet said almost furious

Juliet stares at her mom with an awkward look than she suddenly burst out laughing and tears stream down her face Lady Capulet still sitting in her bed stares at her daughter in confusion on why her daughter is laughing. Lady Capulet starts to cry.

"Why are you crying mom" said Juliet

"Because you think I'm joke" sobbed Lady Capulet

"No mom that's not it" said Juliet

"Well than why are you laughing at me" Lady Capulet said while whipping tears of her face

"I'm laughing because that never happened mom" Juliet said still laughing a bit

"What, what do you mean it never happened" Lady Capulet said irritated

"Well you see it happened like this I was complaining on how to protective Romeo is and you came in we started drinking whine and started making fun of our husbands and I told you about what happened with me and Romeo in the forest before our wedding than you past out so I left and went back to mine and Romeos castle it was terribly late and I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful the way you slept so I just left you" Juliet said finally calmed

"Oh well this is rather embarrassing" said Lady Capulet blushing

"Well I should go Romeo is probably wondering where I am and I need to go get groceries" said Juliet

"I thought you bought groceries yesterday before you came here" said Lady Capulet confused thinking that must have been apart of her dream to.

"I did but Romeo is a pig most of the groceries are gone" Juliet said annoyed

Juliet and Lady Capulet hear a faint voice outside the window. They both walk over to the window and see Romeo outside on a white horse.

"Juliet my beauty where have you beee......" Romeo fell of his horse before he could finish the sentence

"Well I should go save my idiot husband again I'll see you later mom" Said Juliet as she kissed her mom on the cheek and Jumped out the window and landed on the horse, Romeo got on the horse behind Juliet and they both rode off to the market

"Lucky bitch" said Lady capulet


End file.
